A chopper amplifier receives a direct current (DC) differential input signal and processes the differential input signal according to alternating current (AC) principles. To process the differential input signal according to AC principles, the chopper amplifier includes one or more chopper circuits that chop the differential input signal, or an amplified version of the differential input signal, to alternate couplings of a first node between a first node and a third node or fourth node and between a second node and the third node or fourth node.